Lunar Café
by WammygirlZ
Summary: Draco moves away from his private school in London to get away from vicious bullying, and ends up finding love in the odd, lonely boy who makes killer lattes. What will his parents think of his less-than-fortunate boyfriend, and what exactly is Harry hiding at home? AU, Weasley bashing, Mentions of child abuse. Awkward!Nice!Draco, Shy!Mature!Harry.
1. Prologue- Icy Roads?

**I fell in love with this pairing and never looked back!**

**It's a friends to lovers story, with RemusXSirius on the side but not really as a main pairing.**

**There is some Weasley and Hermione bashing, as well as mentions of child abuse and bullying.**

**Disclaimer: I am not making any money off of this (obviously) and all characters belong to God. (Aka Jk Rowling) (I have no life) (Let's move on)**

* * *

The soft, unique smell of books surrounded me as I stepped into the shop, a light tinkling noise following me as the door closed behind me. A tall, thin, and slightly rumpled man smiled at me from behind the counter, his amber eyes weathered, but bright with intelligence and happiness.

"Hello. If you need anything, don't be shy." He told me, shuffling a small pile of books over and starting on a new one.

"Thank you." I replied, unbuttoning my coat as the warmth of the shop sunk into my chilled skin. I found myself drawn to the fiction section, running my fingers over the spines of the books. I had passed this store so many times in the past two months that I couldn't resist its pull anymore. I had always loved books, even before I could read. Books kept me company where my nonexistent siblings couldn't. Books stayed up late with me under the covers, spinning tales of bravery and adventure; everything a sheltered rich boy like myself dreamed of when they were growing up. And though I had become a teenager in an adult's body in every other aspect of life, there was still that part of me that absolutely adored books.

My parents and I had moved to Leicester just a month ago, making ourselves comfortable in our large apartment. The move took a long time, with me still completing my first term and my father wrapping up his affairs in London. I jumped into school just after first term, after the Holidays, and I missed being on break already. I walked past the book shop/coffee shop twice a day five times a week; when I walked to and from my school. Lunar Café. It looked cozy and welcoming, and I just couldn't resist anymore.

I smiled to myself as I came across a few that I considered personal classics: Lord of the Rings, Artemis Fowl and Eye of the World being a couple. I was contemplating a new book when the door flew open, the little bell ringing violently. A shorter, skinny boy with wild black hair burst into the shop, panting heavily.

"Remus, I'm so sorry I'm late!" He said, his face softened with apology. My angle gave me a perfect view of bright green eyes. That boy was bloody cute. The man at the counter softened, sighing at the boy.

"It's alright, Harry."

"The appointment was early this week, after what happened last week..."

"That's fine, really. Just let me know ahead of time in the future." The boy- Harry- nodded graciously and took off his jacket, the snow melting where it had fallen on his shoulders. He set up behind the coffee counter, washing his hands thoroughly. I bit my lip as Harry pinned his hair out of his bangs, revealing his large green eyes, black glasses and more of his pale skin. He rolled his sleeves up past his forearms and started cleaning mugs, blowing air out of his mouth and making his bottom lip pout a bit.

I felt a light thrill go through my body when he looked over at me, grinning sheepishly. He must have thought I was staring because of his abrupt entrance. I was… A bit. But I was staring mostly because he was so. Fucking. Attractive! He was a bit on the short side, but had long (for his height, anyway), nicely shaped arms and a lithe torso. And he really was handsome, with a cute nose and a strong jaw, and those fucking _eyes_! I couldn't look away!

His boss, the man behind the counter (Remus?), walked over and bent down to speak to him, grinning when he pulled away. Harry looked up at me, and I flushed, looking away quickly and walking down the aisle, feigning interest in a nearby book.

It was exactly this that caused my family to move in the first place. I had been attending a prestigious school in London, and doing rather well. I had a close knit group of friends and excellent marks. Then I came out as gay. Most of my friends were fine with it; Pansy claimed to have known all along, Theo was Bi himself, Blaise didn't care as long as he could make jokes and Greg looked unaffected. Vincent Crabbe, however, rejected the idea completely and outed me to the rest of the school. The effect was violent. I was harassed, ignored, shoved and even beaten, until my father stepped in and pulled me out of the school. We moved away, my mother needing a break from city life and my father getting a new placement in his job. I was relieved, but struggling to adjust. My new school was very accepting, and most of the students were friendly, but things were very different from how I had been raised in the sense that everything was very laid back.

I dared a look back at the attractive boy as I walked to the end of the aisle, only to find him still looking at me. He smiled, and I blushed, looking away to hide my own smile. The smell of coffee mixed with the smell of books, making me feel warm. I touched a few other books, pulling one out every now and then to read the inside cover.

"Can I help you find anything?" I jumped and turned quickly, coming face to face with wide green eyes framed by round black glasses.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM**

_Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

I ran full tilt down the street, pausing to lean against a streetlight and catch my breath.

"Hello, Harry." A dreamy voice floated out of the shop I was standing near. I looked up to meet the eyes of my friend Luna, who was bringing the flowers from outside back into the store. Why they were outside in the first place was beyond me- they were covered in frost already. She worked in the curio shop, owned by the local fortune teller Madame Trelawney. I panted and raised a hand in a wave. "You're late again, huh? How's your mother?"

"She... she's good, thanks Luna." I managed to puff out. Luna smiled.

"That's good. She should eat more Vitamin D. It'll be good for her in the winter." _Oh. Maybe I should pick up some vitamins tonight._

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." I replied genuinely.

"Madame says to keep your eyes open for ice." I looked ahead at the well- salted sidewalk in front of me.

"Uh... okay, sure. See you around." I took off running again, a bit slower this time.

"Bye, Harry!" After a few minutes, I burst into the book shop I worked at, panting desperately.

"Remus, I'm so sorry I'm late!" My godfather and boss smiled slightly in empathy.

"It's alright, Harry." I felt my throat tighten slightly.

"The appointment was early this week, after what happened last week..." Remus cut me off, subtly gesturing his head towards the bookshelves. There was a customer here.

"That's fine, really. Just let me know ahead of time in the future." I nodded and pulled my coat off, walking behind the coffee counter and putting my apron on.

I washed my hands and moved my hair out of the way, getting to work cleaning cups with a sigh. A short glance up at the customers confirmed my fears that people had been staring as I made eye contact with a teenage boy in the fiction section. I smiled shortly and went back to prepping, feeling embarrassed. He probably went to my school; probably spread rumors and gossip about me. I felt Remus looking at me, pausing in his work sorting out our new books. He walked over to me, leaning down to talk in my ear.

"That boy hasn't looked away from you since you walked in the store." I glanced at Remus as he pulled back, smirking at me. I looked over at the customer in the fiction section, and he looked away quickly, blushing. The boy carried on down the bookshelves, touching the spines absently. I tried to look away and focus on making coffee and cookies, but it was hard not to stare. He looked very classy, wearing a dark gray coat with a green scarf, his white blonde hair falling slightly into his face, which he brushed away with an elegant sweep of his hand.

He looked up again when he neared the end of the aisle, and blushed deeply when I smiled at him, turning away so I could only see his profile. He was smiling, but turned his attention back to the books. I bit my lip and leaned against the counter, watching the way he pulled the books out to read their covers. I still wasn't sure if I was gay, but Remus was, and I didn't have a problem with homosexuality. I also wasn't afraid to admit when someone is attractive.

"Hey, Harry. Why don't you go help him out?" Remus suggested quietly. I snapped to attention, nodding at my boss. I crept quietly over to him, not wanting to interrupt.

"Can I help you find anything?" The boy startled, turning to face me. He had fine features, light skin and piercing, heart-stopping eyes. They were molten silver, cloudy skies, with sharp, cutting, cold icy blue flecks. I lost my words for a moment, mesmerized by those _eyes_. I had never seen eyes that that before, and they were… Well, they were beautiful. I suddenly remembered what Luna had told me, the words echoing in my head familiarly.

_Keep your eyes open for ice._


	2. Icy Cold Jealousy

**Draco stumbles to make a good impression, and meets his potential competition? Also a little peek at the Malfoy family dynamics. This chapter is completely in Draco's POV. (:**

* * *

I have selective social graces.

After stuttering pathetically, I grabbed a random book and held it up, grinning and mumbling, "Yep, that's the one... Ah, yep. Just gonna open those pages and turn the book. Gonna- yup." Before shuffling past the green-eyed, messy haired god before me. He was seriously gorgeous. I was blushing while I brought the book up to the counter, looking away quickly when Remus smirked at me.

"Have a good day." The older man laughed. I noticed a long white scar then went from just under his eye to his jawbone when he smiled, feeling a rush of guilt for staring.

"Uh, you too." I muttered, chastising myself internally.

"See you again!" The beautiful boy called after me, making me laugh nervously and almost walk into the door.

It turns out the book I had bought was a romantic drama about a boy who was accepting his sexuality. It was a huge change from the books I usually got, but I related really well to the character and the ending left a fuzzy feeling behind. It wasn't quite as satisfying as an action adventure novel, but I still really liked it. I found myself back in the little shop three days later, browsing the fiction section once again for something similar.

The second time I went, (I think his name was Harry?) _Harry_ was behind the coffee counter making a latte for some lady with a cashmere scarf and there was a boy with brown wavy hair behind the main desk. He smiled at me when I walked in, Harry being busy with the person he was making coffee for. I smiled back, moving to the fiction section and looking for books with the same author as the last book I bought. I snuck quick looks at the green-eyed beauty while I looked. God, he was beautiful. His hands were so careful as he worked, and his smile made my blood race.

"Excuse me." A voice startled me out if my staring, a girl with curly brown hair brushing past me and reaching for a book.

"Sorry…" I muttered, looking back at the books. I found the author I was looking for and considered a few titles.

"Hey, don't I go to school with you?" The girl beside me asked suddenly, closing the book she was looking at. I blinked, looking her over quickly.

"Uh, it's possible?" I really wasn't interested in talking to her; I just wanted her to leave so I could stare at my latest crush.

"We have Chemistry together. I'm Hermione." Ah, yes. Know-it-all.

"Yeah, we do…"

"You transferred this year, right? How do you like it here? I just moved here for high school myself."

"It's different." I admitted. "I went to a private school before. Things are a bit more relaxed here."

"I bet you're relieved for that, right? But I'm sure you miss your friends."

"Er, yes…" She was beginning to irritate me, and was moving from innocently curious to pure nosiness.

"You'll settle in no time. My friend Ginny has wanted to ask you to hang out some time. Maybe you could sit with us at lunch someday?" She smiled up at me expectantly. "Oh, but you probably don't know who I'm talking about. Ginny Weasley. She has long red hair, captain of our girl's football team…" I shrugged helplessly. Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "No matter. You can meet her, say, tomorrow? We can all sit together." I opened my mouth to politely refuse, but Hermione cut me off, smiling happily. "Good! Our school is like one big family! You'll fit right in, don't worry!" She patted my shoulder and flounced away, leaving me speechless. Apparently I wasn't remarkable when school first started _three fucking weeks ago_ but whatever it was about me that caught Hermione's attention- Oh, bloody fuck. Maybe she was trying to set me up with the Weasley girl. I groaned, hitting my head against the nearest bookshelf. _Fuck_.

"Alright there?" I turned my head to meet bright green eyes, and felt my face heat up immediately.

"Oh, um... Yes. Yeah, I'm fine. How-um- How are you?" _Idiot._ I chastised myself internally, straightening up. I looked him over, reading his nametag which (thankfully) read Harry, with a coffee shaped sticker beside his name. Harry smiled up at me, shrugging. He had a towel in his hands, and was drying them slowly while he considered me.

"I'm good." He slung the towel up on his shoulder, the movement wafting his scent towards me and for a moment all I could smell was soap and cinnamon. "My coworker and I thought you looked a bit distressed. The girl you were talking to- Hermione- She can be a bit much." He grinned crookedly, and automatically became forty percent more attractive.

"I don't really know her. I'm new here." I scratched at my head nervously, and Harry nodded.

"I remember you. You came here just after the Holidays." _Good god and all his fucking holiness, I go to _school_ with him? _

"Ah, yeah. My father got a job in the area." I supplied. Harry brightened up, resting his hands on his hips and _motherfuck his hips are fucking-_

"That's great! Well, I hope you like it here." _Just starting to, love. God, that's cheesy._

"Thanks." We smiled at each other before he held out his hand, laughing embarrassedly.

"Wow, I almost forgot. My name's Harry. It's nice to meet you." I shook his hand (_Holy shit, I'm touching a god. Breathe, breathe…) _and started to laugh as well, before biting my lip to stop the embarrassing noise.

"I-uh- I saw your nametag." Harry looked down and blushed, rubbing his head awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"That's fine!" I assured him, maybe a bit too loudly. "Um, Draco. It's nice to meet you too." Harry smiled even more, his eyes crinkling.

"Draco? That's a really cool name." I chuckled again, fucking nervous laughter, and shrugged as he pulled his hand away.

"It's after a constellation. It's kind of a tradition in my family." A brief, fascinated look crossed Harry's face, his head tilting to the side adorably.

"Really? That's wicked!" I blushed again, shuffling awkwardly.

"Uh, thanks." I mumbled. Harry laughed.

"Sorry, I'm making things awkward, aren't I?" I shrugged, smiling at him apologetically. "Would you like some tea? I'll give you a free cup as a little 'Welcome to the town' gift." I played with my hands and nodded.

"Yeah… That'd be great." Harry smiled and turned around, heading back to his coffee station.

"Great! I have a few different kinds, you can choose-" I seriously would have been listening, but Harry had an ass and my eyes were thoroughly enjoying monitoring its slight bounce and flex as he walked. He was wearing black jeans as his uniform, followed by a white button up shirt and a black apron. His jeans were tight, showing off his long, skinny legs and his ass which was cute and perky and I kind of wanted to grab it. Fuck… "-Right?" I looked up when his ass disappeared from view, meeting Harry's happy eyes and cute smile.

"Ah, yeah." I stuttered awkwardly. Harry pursed his lips to hide a smile and moved behind his counter.

"I recommend the White Chai, but you look like an Earl Gray kind of man." He considered me while he washed his hands. "Let me guess… A splash of milk and barely a teaspoon of sugar. You like it strong." I blinked, very impressed.

"That's incredible. How did you know that?" Harry grinned, shuffling slightly.

"It's one of my hidden talents. I have an appreciation for hot drinks, and pride myself in knowing what kind of people like what in their teas and coffee." He flashed a smile before bending down to pull out a box of teabags. Fuck, his fucking ass. Bloody fucking hell. I watched him carefully pick out a bag, and placing it in a paper cup, then putting a kettle on to heat back up. He put the perfect amount of sugar in and turned to face me again, a wet cloth in his hand that he used to wipe down his workspace. "You've got an accent." He remarked. "Where are you from, London?" I smiled and nodded, leaning carefully against his counter.

"Yeah, in Chelsea." He looked surprised, his eyes widening behind his glasses. "My father works in the government." I explained vaguely. "You seem to lack a Leicester accent." I pointed out. I found the accent rather entertaining, some of them living up to their nickname- Chizzets.

"I'm actually from Bristol." He moved over to the kettle when it started squeaking. "I moved here at the beginning of the year." That piqued my interest. He seemed to have settled well.

"Can I ask why?" I wondered politely. Harry froze while pouring the water for my tea, his free hand clenching on the counter.

"I'd… Rather you not." He said softly, smiling at me. I knew masks well, having grown up with politics. Harry's wasn't as good as what I was used to.

"No problem." I relieved him, smiling to apologise. "Any tips for adjusting to our school?" Harry smiled again, this time genuinely, and poured a bit of milk in my tea before stirring it.

"I'm afraid I won't be any help there. I'm not very popular." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Just be yourself." He smiled at me and handed me my tea, our fingers brushing and causing me to almost drop my tea. "You can bring that with you to the books if you promise not to make a mess. My boss would have my head." Harry grinned crookedly at me again.

"Don't worry, I'm a careful person." He chuckled lightly, making me shiver.

"I thought so." I smiled at him and went back to where I was looking, biting my lip to stop smiling. He was CUTE, and SWEET and FLIRTY and _HOLY SHIT_ I might actually have a chance! I hadn't dated anyone since Theo and I tried and failed at a relationship. Sure, there had been attraction between us, but we didn't connect emotionally any further than friends. I found the author I was looking for originally and picked a book, feeling hopeful and happy. I heard the bell to the shop ring in the distance and made my way over to the counter, placing the book down gently.

"Excuse me." I said quietly, not wanting to disturb the boy who was sorting. He looked up, his hazel eyes scanning me quickly. "Sorry. I didn't want to interrupt." His nametag said _Neville_, followed by a hand-drawn happy face.

"This is my job." He laughed, pushing the books aside. "Just the one?" I nodded and fished out my wallet while he scanned it. I left a tip, thanking the wavy-haired boy before turning to leave the shop.

I also have horrible luck.

There was a girl with long blonde hair at the coffee counter, wearing a denim skirt and bright neon leggings, bundled up in an orange coat. She was talking quietly to Harry.

Holding his hand.

Touching his arm with her other hand.

Patting his cheek lightly.

_**Fuck.**_

I felt my face warm up, a sudden wave of self-loathing coming over me. Of _course_ he's straight. _Of fucking course_ he has a girlfriend! That's just my fucking luck. Good job, Draco. Brilliant! Pick the doubly unattainable man! Just fucking go for it! You stupid idiot! I shook myself lightly, frowning at the unwarranted hurt that settled in my gut. He wasn't really even flirting with me, I guess, just being friendly to the new boy. How deluded am I?

I left the store quickly, biting the inside of my cheek to quell my disappointment. Why did I think it would be so easy?

How could I let myself get carried away?

**HPDM HPDM HPDM**

I picked at my food that night, my mother looking pointedly between my father and myself as though she thought I wouldn't notice. My father cleared his throat after having a silent argument with my mother which I clearly saw through my peripheral vision. It was complete with fork-stabs at my father.

"How was your day, Draco?" He asked, his voice controlled.

"It was alright. My maths teacher seems to like me, and I was asked to join a group for lunch tomorrow." I replied noncommittally.

"That's wonderful, Draco." My mother chirped, lasering my father with another glare.

"Ah, yes. That's good." He echoed. We were quiet again, my mother continuing to eat and scowling at my father while I mixed my corn and potatoes together. "Er, well, Draco… Is something bothering you?" As much as my father was supportive of my sexuality, he really wasn't interested in my feelings or affairs.

"No, father. May I be excused?" I asked, avoiding the question. My father nodded his head and I cleared my plate, scraping the remains into the trash before retiring to my room. It wasn't long before my mother followed me, sitting beside me where I laid on my bed.

"Draco, love, what's wrong?" I sighed, ignoring when she started petting my hair.

"I met a boy." I replied softly. Mother gasped.

"Oh, really? Are you worried about your father, dear? He loves you very much and you know he has no issue with your sexuality."

"No, I know that." I cut her off, biting my lip. "I think he's straight." My mother was quiet a moment, not quite used to these problems either.

"Well, darling, there will be other boys." She stammered, still petting my hair.

"I know, mother." I couldn't help the next part, which just leapt out of my mouth before I could stop it. "But he's so sweet…" She smiled knowingly.

"Is he handsome?" I blushed a bit, but nodded. "Oh, my love. He's just a boy. You'll find someone, Draco. Don't worry."

"I…" I paused, chewing my lip hesitantly. This was my mother, though. I could tell her anything. "I feel lonely." I whispered. My mother's hand paused in my hair, but continued to my shoulder, where she rubbed soothingly.

"You're handsome, smart and very charming, Draco. Trust me when I say you will find someone when the time is right." She squeezed my shoulder and stood up, pausing at my door again. "There are some leftovers in the fridge for you if you get hungry later on. Don't stay up too late, okay?" I nodded, playing with my sheets absently. My mother sighed and closed the door behind her.

"Is he alright?" I heard my father ask in the hallway.

"He'll be okay, Lucius. It's boy stuff."

"I understand boy stuff. He could have spoken to me." My father said indignantly.

"No, dear. _Boy_ stuff." I rolled my eyes, rolling over so I wasn't facing the door.

"Oh… Well, he still could have told me. I'm not about to burst into flames because he has a thing for a boy. He knows I don't care!"

"Calm down, Lucius. He just needs some alone time."

Funny. I needed the opposite.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM**

I was sitting by myself at a table in the school's cafeteria with a book in my hand, just the way I liked it, when someone plopped themselves into the chair across from me. I looked up, my best scowl on my face, which I almost lost when I realized who it was.

Bright green t-shirt, light blue long-sleeved shirt underneath, a necklace with a clay carrot resting just at her chest, small sparkly earrings in turtle shapes and long curly blonde hair pulled to the side of her head in a messy braid. The outfit was complete with a pink bandana tied around her head.

"Hello." Her voice was soft and floaty, and made me feel like I was on some kind of slow drug.

"Hello." I repeated curtly. She smiled at me.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. You must be Draco Malfoy. Harry told me about you." No hand was extended towards me; just her gray eyes looking into my own. I bit the inside of my cheek and buried my face in my book.

"That's nice. It's nice to meet you." It would be _nice_ if you would _nicely_ leave like the _nice_ person I'm sure you are.

"I saw you the other day at the shop, but we didn't get to speak. Harry has been having a hard time lately, but of course, it isn't my place to speak of Harry's business." I slowly let my book rest on the tabletop. No gossip? No rumors? Miss Lovegood wasn't like the other teenagers here. It was almost… refreshing. "You don't have to guard yourself with me. I'm very open-minded." I blinked.

"Guard?" Luna nodded.

"You have a shield you put up to defend yourself. Like… Like a mask." She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the tabletop. "It's really rather strong, but I'm learning how to read people from an expert. Most people can't get past me." I smirked amusedly.

"Alright then, read me." I challenged. Luna smiled and looked deeply at me, especially at my eyes and my face.

"You come from a family of wealth." She said.

"Too obvious." I denied. "My clothes are expensive and it shows." She pursed her lips slightly, but her eyes stayed wide and content.

"Your father is the breadwinner of your family, and puts a lot of pressure on you in terms of your future." I considered this, but still didn't buy it.

"That's common in wealthy families."

"You have a deep and everlasting love for books." Luna tried, looking at the book on the table. I quickly flipped it so she couldn't see the title, just in case.

"You first saw me in a book shop, and I have one right here." I smiled as I held the book up, and Luna grinned widely.

"You are close with your parents…" She began.

"Aren't most people?" I rebutted. She smiled again.

"You didn't let me finish." I humored her, gesturing towards her with my hand. "You're close with your parents, but you didn't necessarily have a happy childhood." I breathed in sharply. "You're lonely." She whispered. "You have been for years. Even with a large group of close friends. You've smiled a lot, but not for real. You've laughed a lot, but you never truly felt it. You've felt a lot of grief, sorrow and self doubt, and it sits deep in your core." I was hardly breathing when she went quiet again, looking sadly at me. "Though you know you're intelligent and courteous, you constantly feel as though you're not good enough." We were quiet for a moment, and then I huffed quietly.

"Every teenager feels like that sometimes." I argued. Luna's eyes softened.

"You also had a stuffed tiger growing up. His name was Sam." That one took me off guard.

"Samuel." I corrected, before cursing myself. Luna grinned triumphantly.

"But you called him Sam." She insisted. I caved.

"Alright, fine. You've got me." She laughed lightly, a happy sound that made me smile. We sat in comfortable silence before I admitted quietly, "And you may have been right about the other things, too." Harry's girlfriend or not, I still really liked her. She was kind and refreshing, and although she seemed a little wacky, she was good company. I wasn't any less jealous, however, and the fact that she was lovely didn't help at all.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM**

The third time I went to Lunar Café was a few days after I sat with Hermione and her gaggle of friends, including the Weasley girl, Ginny. To say the least, they were quite obnoxious. Though they were a diverse group, a mix up of brainy kids and jocks, they were all brain-numbingly immature that I felt like a toddler by the time class started. I declined Hermione's offer when she asked me a second time. My parents were acting like freaks, my mother asking me if I had made any new friends, and my father awkwardly bringing up homosexuality in every way he could to attempt to communicate just how okay he was with it.

Luna didn't approach me anymore after the one day we sat together, and I think it had to do with how Hermione told me I didn't want to be seen with 'Loony' Luna Lovegood. Of course, I ignored her. Popularity meant nothing to me. It was all rather childish if you ask me, and I never approved of any kind of bullying, especially after what I went through. I never saw Harry in school, even though I kept my eyes open for him every day, looking between classes and at lunch. Wherever he hid, I wanted in. It must be peaceful.

My only saving grace was when I could find a quiet place to read while I ate my lunch, digging into the book I got from the store the other day. Though it made me a bit sad to read about how happy the couple was, I found myself loving the author the more I read his books. In this book, it was less about the couple and more about everyday life and struggles, focusing less on the gayness of the characters and more on their personalities and relationships.

I quickly finished it, and fiercely wanted the sequel, where the couple was planning on adopting. It was one day after that that I finally got the courage to return to Lunar Café.

I walked in, my objective being to retain my pride, get the book and completely ignore Harry and his motherfucking, heart-crushing, rage-inducing, hair-tuggingly frustrating heterosexuality. As soon as the bell at the top of the door rang, Harry looked up at me from where he was standing just outside the coffee booth, tying his apron.

"Oh! Hi, Draco! I'm just about to put some scones in the oven." He walked around his counter, washing his hands. "They're a new recipe; butterscotch and white chocolate. Would you like one?" He grinned crookedly, beautifully, and I felt my heart and mask melt away.

I was a fucking goner.


	3. It's Just Puppy Love!

**In which we meet Remus and Sirius, get a peek into Harry's life and Draco and Harry become friends for real?**

**Sorry if there's a big break between chapters, guys. I like to have the chapter that comes next done before I post and sometimes it takes a while. you know how it is.  
The next chapter is longer than usual! :P**

* * *

**Draco**

I arrived earlier than I meant to one Sunday, having spent so much time at the shop that I knew Harry's schedule. He worked almost every day of the week except for Mondays and Wednesdays, starting right after school and working until eight, when the shop closed. On Saturdays he worked nine to five, and ten to six on Sundays. And I didn't get all this information by stalking him, thank you very much, we were friends now, and though I liked being his friend, I couldn't help but want more.

As I was saying, one Sunday, I was once again in the fiction section, this time looking for one of my usual fantasy novels. The shop owner, and one of Harry's godparents, Remus was looking through their latest sales with his rectangle framed glassed slipped down his nose. He was just as friendly as Harry was, which only strengthened the argument of the fact that Harry was merely friendly, and not flirty, and that his was a trait learned from his family. We were on good terms, as I was a regular customer and getting closer to Harry, but we rarely spoke past what new books he was planning on buying or what upgrades could be made to the building.

I brought my new find to the counter, a book about dragon slayers, and Remus grinned up at me as I approached.

"This is quite a change from your usual." He commented, clearing his counter to ring it through. I felt myself flush.

"Actually, the ones I was buying before were a change from my usual. I have a thing for fantasy and adventure. I like the action." Remus nodded thoughtfully.

"I see…" He considered the book, before setting it aside. "May I suggest a novel? A bit of a change from medieval mystical creatures?" I nodded, always eager for new books.

"Absolutely. I'm open-minded." Remus smiled, his eyes softening.

"Quite." He murmured, and stood up, leading me to the fiction section. "You may enjoy this one." He pulled a fair sized book out of the shelf and handed it to me. I looked down at the cover, touching its spine.

"The Year of Our War?" I read. "It's about angels?" I asked, looking up at Remus. He smiled, showing that scar once again.

"Is it?" He asked mysteriously, returning to the front counter. I looked down at the book and followed him, placing it on the counter. Remus smiled and rang it through, handing me a bag, but not putting the book in, knowing I preferred to start reading in the shop, often with a latte in hand. Speaking of lattes…

"Where's Harry?" I asked, trying to remain casual. I wanted to share my new book with him.

"He doesn't start until ten today." Remus reminded me. "He likes to spend Sunday mornings with-" He cut himself off, biting his lip. "Uh, nevermind." I suspected his girlfriend, and felt myself droop a bit. "Why do you ask?" I immediately blushed, looking down. "You fancy him, don't you?" I looked up in shock and embarrassment. Was I that obvious?

"N-no! He's a boy, and-" Remus cut me off, looking amused.

"I can see your pin, Draco." I self-consciously covered the small pin on my satchel. Pansy had bought it for me as a gift after I came out to show her support. It was blue, and had the outline of a man on it with a male symbol on his chest. "And I assure you that I don't care. I live above the shop with my partner." He smiled at my surprised look. "Yes, the awkward little shopkeep is gay. Harry's parents gave my partner and I the honor of being his godparents. We were close friends growing up." I relaxed, suddenly feeling more comfortable and respectful towards Remus. "Harry doesn't mind either." He said pointedly, making me blush again.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't really matter does it?" I nearly snapped. "He's dating that girl Luna." I was introduced one day by Harry, who smiled at her as much as he did at me, only he hugged her and ruffled her hair affectionately, something he has yet to do with me. Yes, I was jealous, okay? But she was actually a lovely girl. He laughed when we told him how we met at school. As I chatted more with her, I found myself liking her more. I just wish she hadn't stolen Harry.

"_Luna!?_" Remus exclaimed, and then burst into loud, uncontrollable laughter. "He's single! He and Luna are just close friends!" I blushed deeper, running a hand through my hair and looking away.

"Oh, um..." Reus tried futilely to stop laughing, and I covered up my embarrassment by scowling. "Well it certainly looked like they were dating, all the giggling and touching." I sniffed. "I doubt he'd be into me anyways. I kind of have a 'never fall for straight boys' rule." I explained. Remus' face softened again, a gentle laugh escaping him.

"Draco, I really don't think that Harry is straight. I love my godson, and I keep his secrets, but it's really not a secret." He sighed, leaning forward on one hand. "He tries to be straight because he wants to have one thing that makes him normal, but I can almost guarantee that he's as straight as you are." So, maybe I _do_ have a chance… I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I don't know, Remus. I'd rather hear it from him. It's not that I don't trust you." I assured him. "But if he does have interest in me, I want to hear it from him." Remus nodded.

"Alright then. I'll drop some hints for you, though. I think it would be good for him to accept himself. He gets lonely." A wave of empathy washed over me.

"I know how it feels." I murmured. Remus stared at me for a long moment, then looked down at the clock on his desk.

"He'll be here soon. Why don't you go make yourself comfortable?" I found my usual spot and started on my new book, unzipping my coat to be more comfortable. I looked up eagerly when the bells on the front door rang.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**Harry**

I brushed snow off my shoulder and stomped my feet before entering the shop, tugging my coat off and making my way to the coffee counter. I didn't have the energy to greet Remus, whose worried look I could feel at the back of my head. I felt dizzy and shaky, bracing myself against the counter after I straightened up from getting my apron.

"Harry?" Remus asked cautiously.

"I'm fine." I insisted before he could get to lecturing me. I pinned my hair and reached down for the kettle, stumbling when I stood up again. My ears rang for a moment, my vision blurring. I shut my eyes tightly and ignored Remus' muffled voice whispering urgently at me.

"_Stop_, Harry." He moved the empty kettle away when I reached for it, my hearing going back to normal. His voice had an edge to it, and I felt his hand on my elbow, steadying me.

"I'm fine, really. Don't make a scene." Remus grumbled under his breath.

"I'll make a scene as much as I want. I can tell when you're not eating, Harry. What did we tell you?" His voice rose near the end, and I sighed, letting him hold me up.

"I would have been late." I argued. "I really need this week." I looked pleadingly at Remus, and he searched my face, frowning. I knew I looked bad. I had been more focused this week, spending more time with medication and therapy than on taking care of myself. I needed to do it though, it was important.

"I thought your aunt and uncle were paying for all the medical things."

"They are, but I need to pitch in as well-" Remus' eyes darkened, and my blood went cold. Remus can be scary when he wants to.

"Are you telling me that they're making you pay for food?" He growled. I shook, my nervousness overpowering my control of my trembles.

"Just for next week. I was slacking. My grades went down a bit last term." Remus sighed in disgust and let go of my elbow, rubbing my shoulder with his other hand.

"Next week, Harry. But that's _it_. If this happens again, you're moving in with me. Understand?" I nodded, and Remus grasped the back of my neck affectionately. "Eat something before you start. Siri will make you a sandwich if you go upstairs."

"I don't want to bug him-"

"_Harry_." He warned.

"Okay, okay." I exited my coffee booth and started towards the back of the shop, where the spiral stairs that led to my godparents' apartment was. I found Draco sitting in a cushy chair with his face in a book. "Draco." I said happily, my stomach fluttering. Draco was the fourth friend I've ever made, and probably the most awkward, even more so than Neville. He startled, almost dropping his book.

"Harry!" He replied in kind, folding the front cover over to keep his page. "How are you?" He looked me over, a small crease appearing between his eyebrows. "You look a bit pale." I smiled sheepishly, rubbing my head nervously.

"Ah, I skipped breakfast." _And yesterday's lunch, as well as breakfast, and the day before that's dinner, as well as breakfast… I should probably shut up now._

"That's no good…" Oh, he looked sad. I felt bad, and bit my lip slightly.

"Yeah, but I'm going upstairs to get a bite to eat before I start. Uh, want to come with me?" Draco looked surprised, and a bit pleased, but he shook his head no. "Okay. See you in a bit." I waved shyly and walked up the stairs, catching Draco looking at me before he went back to his book. Draco was really handsome, and his eyes were brilliant. It was kind of distracting. He had taken to hanging out with me while I worked, and though I really enjoyed having him around, I felt a bit guilty. I felt like I was taking time out of what was really important. But I couldn't- didn't want to stop.

I was tired by the time I got to Remus and Siri's apartment, and had to lean against the wall to catch my breath and try not to fall over. _Note to self: try to get at least some sugar in your system before work._ The door to their apartment was open a crack, and I pushed it open.

"Harry!" Sirius called fondly from the floor, a ferret draped over his shoulders. He worked at an animal shelter across town, and sometimes brought home the animals that needed a bit of extra attention. He was a licensed veterinarian, but couldn't find a job in a vet's office, but I think he's happier working with animals who need to be adopted.

"Hey, Siri." I smiled weakly, flopping down on the floor beside him. "Who's this?" I moved closer to look at the little guy, who was mostly white with brown patches.

"Marshy." Sirius gently scratched his rump, making him kick his legs. "He's got a bit of a cold. Are you okay, Harry? You look pale." Sirius' hand was suddenly pressed to my forehead, and I rolled my eyes.

"Remus sent me up here for a sandwich." I said embarrassedly. Sirius shot me a severe look.

"You've gotten thinner. I can see it in your face. Are you not eating again, Harry? What did we _tell_ you?"

"I know. I just- I don't really want to talk about it right now, okay?" Sirius pressed his lips together and passed me Marshy, moving over to the small kitchen and pulling a few things out of the fridge.

"The next time I hear about this, I'm going straight to your uncle's house-"

"Sirius, no-"

"Smacking that whale right upside the face-"

"Siri-"

"Grabbing everything you own and bringing you _home_." He turned to look at me, flushed with anger. "I've had enough of this, no matter how good Lily thought it would be for you. _We're_ your godparents; you should be with _us_, where we can take _care_ of you!" I stroked Marshy's head while Sirius made me a sandwich, feeling guilty. "I know this isn't your fault or responsibility, but you really should stick up for yourself, Harry."

"It might be rough next week, but it'll be fine after that." I dropped my voice down to a whisper when Siri joined me, his bare feet padding against the floor. "I just want to be with mum." I swallowed when my voice cracked. "Just for the last bit." Siri sucked in a breath, sitting down beside me with his legs crossed. He traded me my sandwich for the ferret, rolling it over on his lap and rubbing its belly.

"She's not doing well, then?" I shook my head. Sirius rubbed my knee, squeezing the knobby joint. I let him comfort me and murmur to the ferret while I ate, trying to stop the shaking in my hands.

"What time is it?" I asked when I was almost finished with the second half of my sandwich.

"It's…" Sirius dragged out the 's' and skipped across the apartment, Marshy comfortably draped across his shoulders again. "Nine-fifty. You should go down soon." I wolfed down the last bit of what I was eating, getting to my feet and placing the plate in the sink. Sirius enveloped me in a big hug when I turned around, and I let myself be held, resting my head on his chest. I missed hugs. I missed being here. "I know you don't want to hear this, Harry," Sirius whispered. _No, no, no. Don't ruin it, Siri, please! _"But maybe it's time to let her go." A large lump lodged its way into my throat, my eyes stinging. "You've been so strong, pup. But I really think it's time." I shook my head against his chest, widening my eyes so my tears wouldn't get on my glasses. "I know it's hard." Siri's voice went rough. "Trust me, I know it is." He pulled back and held my face, wiping my tears and ruffling my hair. I let him, whereas I would usually pull away and remind him that I'm not six anymore.

"I don't want to. I'm not ready." His expression softened, and he hugged me again, rubbing my back.

"Okay, Harry. It's okay." I pulled away, wiping at my face shamefully. I was strong. I had to be.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "Thanks for the sandwich. I'll see you later." He followed me to the door, his face drawn with sorrow.

"We love you, Harry. Don't forget that." I smiled at my godfather, nodding slightly.

"I know. I love you too." I hesitated, glancing downstairs. "See you later."

"Don't push yourself too hard, pup. I'll come down and visit later on, okay?" I nodded again, wiping under my eyes to make sure there were no more noticeable tears.

"How do I look?" I asked Sirius. He looked at me for a long while, a sad sort of smile meeting his lips.

"Like a man." He answered. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

Draco was still sitting and reading when I walked downstairs, that little crease between his eyebrows again. I wanted to press my thumb against it and smooth it out. My hands were shoved in my pockets to quell the urge. I slipped by quietly, knowing his type, like Remus, didn't like to be disturbed while reading. Remus smiled at me when I passed the front counter, and I returned it shyly, putting the kettle on to boil. I made Draco's usual latte, one sugar and some mint syrup at the bottom. He told me he liked the icy shock at the end the first time I made it for him. I used cream to make a quick feather design on top that I was rather proud of. He looked up quickly when I brought it to him, setting it beside him on the little table.

"Thanks." He said softly, looking down at it. "Is it a feather?" He asked. I loved making shapes on the foam of the drinks. Customers were always impressed by how detailed I could get. I grinned and shuffled shyly.

"Yeah. Thought I'd try something new." I watched him take a sip, his eyes falling shut.

"God, that's good." Draco whispered, licking foam off his top lip. I smiled, feeling my chest puff proudly.

"Thanks." I laughed, going to rub my head before moving my hands to my pockets again. Draco smiled up at me and set his drink down, holding his new book up.

"Look what Remus suggested for me." I took the book, careful to keep his place. "It's about immortals and a war with giant bugs. How cool is that?" I smiled and looked down at Draco's bright eyes. I loved that look. I loved that kind of look on anyone. Knowing someone had something that made them happy made me happy. Whether it was through a book, or a coffee, I always wanted to give people that look in their eyes. That's what Lunar Café was about. That's what I was about. Making people happy. I handed Draco his book back, my heart sinking when I thought of my mother.

"I hope you enjoy it." I said sincerely, softly. Draco smiled wider and went back to reading. I bit my lip and stopped myself from squeezing his shoulder, not sure if he was the kind of friend who liked physical affection. Neville and Luna were, allowing hugs and pats when they were especially content. I liked it too, but mostly just with family. I sighed and pulled out the ingredients for my first batch of biscuits, washing my hands and getting started without really thinking about it. My mind wandered, thinking about dinner tonight, how I needed to stop by the grocery and pick up eggs… Maybe some granola bars to keep myself on my feet during the day. The bells startled me and I smiled up at the customer that wandered in, washing my hands so they were free to make their coffee.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**Draco**

I closed the book after a few chapters in, checking my watch. I had been here a few hours already, and I had barely spoken to Harry! This book was just so good; I couldn't stop reading. I _adored_ books like that, where you get so lost that nothing else exists, nothing but you and the story. I stood up and stretched, groaning quietly and picking up my empty cup. Maybe I'd get a refill for my walk home. It was still pretty chilly out there. I followed my nose over to Harry's coffee counter, pointedly ignoring Remus winking at me. Good god, what did he say while I was in the zone? Harry straightened up from his little oven, a tray of cinnamon buns in his gloved hands.

"Hey there." He greeted, smiling. "I thought we lost you. You were pretty deeply into that book." I flushed, and shrugged.

"It's a good book. You work here; surely you get absorbed in books sometimes?" I defended myself. Harry scratched behind his head when he pulled his oven mitt off, a regular habit of his.

"Every now and then, yeah." He waved his mitts over the buns, helping them cool faster. Harry noticed me eyeing them and smirked. "Want one? I'm putting icing on them once they cool down a bit." I almost drooled. They looked gooey and delicious and ohhh yeahhh…

"Yes, definitely." I leaned against his counter, laughing when he shooed me away to wipe it down. "You should get some bar stools here so people can sit and chat." Harry looked up at me slyly.

"You mean so you can sit and chat?" I wrinkled my nose.

"Is there something wrong with that? My back aches like an old man's from bending down to your short level." Harry giggled _ADORABLY_ and tapped my nose with his index finger.

"I'm not short! And I enjoy your company." He blushed and turned away, checking the temperature of the buns with the side of his hand. He hummed thoughtfully and grabbed a spatula, moving them onto his cutting board. He faced me again with a big bowl in his hand, stirring it slowly. He held out the spoon for me. "Taste." I stuck out a finger and he drizzled a bit of icing on it, like he usually did. I often tested new recipes of his. I popped my finger in my mouth, looking at him in consideration.

"It's sweeter than you usually make it." His eyes narrowed in worry.

"Is it too sweet? I put less sugar in the dough this time. I wanted to make a cream cheese icing. Can you taste it?" I sucked on my tongue, looking to the side so Harry's face wouldn't distract me.

"Yeah, I can taste it. That'll taste good if the buns aren't too sweet." Harry looked comforted, turning back to the cinnamon buns.

"Okay. I'll let you try one before I do the rest." He spread a fair amount of frosting on top and handed it to me with a napkin, leaning forward eagerly when I took a bite. I felt a bit self-conscious when eating near him at first, but Harry was so eager to please with his food that I quickly got used to being his sampler. Even if it meant I had to work out more to work off all the sugar.

"Mm," I groaned slightly before I could stop myself. "No, I think you should just give them to me." I said jokingly. Harry froze before his face melted into a grin, scoffing at me.

"Oh, stop! You already got a free one." I sent him an incredulous look.

"No, Harry!" I insisted. "Let me pay for my food, god damn it!" He shook his head, smirking shyly.

"Nuh-uh. You're my sampler. I can't have you pay for samples." I glared half-heartedly at him, biting into my bun again.

"You try some." I ripped off a chunk and offered it to him, surprised when he leaned forward and bit it out of my hand. _Oh, Christ… Think of really unsexy things… Fuck, his teeth grazing my fingers… God, Harry is the worst of sins._

"Mm, okay, that's not bad." He said to himself, turning to frost the other ones. I watched his tongue slip out to lick at the side of his mouth, and I bit down on my lip to stop from moaning. God, he was so _hot _and_ cute_. "What time do you have to be home?" He asked suddenly, looking concerned. I glanced at my watch again.

"I should go home soon." I answered regrettably. "But I'll see you tomorrow…?" I wanted to see him at school, too. Harry sighed, pushing his glasses up with the heel of his hand.

"I don't know, Draco…"

"I've looked for you." I said quietly, not wanting Remus to overhear us. Harry paused, looking over at me. A bit of his hair fell from where he pinned it back and I wanted to tuck it back. I slipped my hands beneath my thighs. "I… Are we friends?" He looked surprised.

"Well… I consider you my friend." He put down the knife he had been using and played with his hands, rubbing them on his apron. He peeked up at me, his mouth turning down in a little frown. I grinned.

"I do, too. I just wasn't sure." Harry bit his lip, the corner of his mouth twitching happily.

"I don't want to ruin things for you, Draco. You've just started here and you don't need me ruining secondary school for you. I like hanging out with you, and I like being friends with you, but-" I felt my eyebrows pull together.

"What are you- What would you ruin?" Harry's hands twitched, and he tucked them behind his back carefully.

"People don't like me at school. They think I'm strange, and they tell stories." I huffed. Fucking bullies.

"Do I look like the kind of person who would care about that shit?" Harry blushed darkly and shook his head jerkily. "Good, because I don't. I don't care about the Weasley's or Granger, or being popular, okay? I stopped caring about that fuckery a while ago." Harry nodded, and I nodded to myself. "I want to be your friend _all_ the time. Not just after school." I saw him smile before he brushed a hand across his face, wiping the look away.

"Okay." He said quietly.

"And tell Luna that I don't care what the bastards say; if she wants to sit with me at lunch then she damn well can." He let out a short laugh, nodding again.

"Okay." He repeated. "Thanks, Draco." I smiled and pulled out the money for my earlier latte, along with enough for a refill and the cinnamon bun.

"Can I bug you for a refill?" I asked, handing him my cup. Harry grinned and took my cup, filling it up the way I liked it, his face going smooth and serious as he made the design on top with cream and a toothpick. He handed it to me with the lid off, a pleased smile on his lips. This time it was a tree, the leaves intricate swirls. I grinned up at him, and he laughed softly, looking away with pink cheeks. I gently lidded my drink and left the money on the counter. "Sit with me tomorrow?" I asked eagerly. He sighed again, nibbling his lip, but nodded slightly. I smiled and did up my coat, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "See you tomorrow, then."

"See you tomorrow." He said decisively. I was just about to leave when he called after me, "Oh, Draco! You left extra here!" He held up some money and I waved him off.

"Keep it as a tip." I insisted, closing the shop door behind me. As I passed the windows, I looked back to see Harry smiling to himself, putting the change in a cup beside his cash till.

Even in the cold walk home, I felt warm right down to my toes.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**Draco**

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply through my nose, trying desperately to ignore the annoying prattling from the utter _children_ beside me, who were raving about some football game next week that Ginny was bound to win. I sighed and started the paragraph I was reading over again, having been distracted by the loud group at the table next to mine. They went quiet suddenly, which was much more distracting after their shouting and guffawing.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Ginny asked snidely, catching my attention and causing me to look up. I would stick up for a stranger if needed. I've said it before and I'll say it again; I HATE bullies.

"I didn't know he still went here." Hermione said, cuddling close to the male redhead, Ronald. He was sneering across the cafeteria.

"He looks so dumb, like a lost child." Ron said, making those at their table laugh. I wrinkled my nose at them and followed Ronald's gaze, my heart flipping when they connected with their target.

Standing at the cafeteria doors, in clothes much too big and wringing his hands nervously, was Harry. I smiled when I saw him, looking awkward and embarrassed and _good lord_, so cute I thought I was going to pass out. He swayed from foot to foot, looking around. _Looking for me!_ I realised with a warm jolt in my stomach. His uniform looked old and baggy, and he plucked nervously at his tie. I felt a tap on my arm and turned to look at Hermione, who was resting her hand on my arm.

"See that boy at the doors? That's the kind you want to stay away from. He and Luna are total freaks. Not the sort of people you want to be seen with." She smiled at me, like she was doing me a favour.

"You disgust me." I told her. "I bet you hardly know him." I stood, brushing my arm where she touched me, and collected my things. Their group was staring at me with various looks of shock on their faces. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." I nodded in their general direction, and made my way to the cafeteria doors. Harry smiled at me when he saw me, looking a bit scared and very out of place.

"Hullo," He said softly in greeting. "I thought you weren't here for a moment." I grinned at him, loving the light flush on his cheekbones.

"I'm here." We looked at each other for a short moment, and I smiled widely. "How about you show me where it is you hide all lunch?" I suggested. Harry chuckled and tugged at my sleeve.

"Alright then. Follow me." I ignored the outrage at the table I left behind, focusing instead on the thin legs in front of me, holding a shy body with curved shoulders and a messy mop of midnight hair that I wished to bury my face in.

I was definitely done for.


End file.
